The Santa Rosa Memorial Hospital CCOP is the product of five years of intensive development by a core group of oncologists who serve all of the patients in our relatively isolated four county area of California. With more than 600 inpatient visits each year, and more than 2000 new patient consultations, the nine medical oncologists who are central to this application have virtually 100% of the cancer patient market in our region. With a decade long interest in developing a competitive CCOP, our program has gradually and systematically assembled the necessary resources: data management staff, access to cooperative group clinical trials, access to cancer control trials, hospital resource commitments, the interest and involvement of non-oncology specialists and a track record of accrual success and high quality control. This application notes our current track record of success (99 patients entered on clinical trials within the last year) and our commitment to enter 125 on clinical trials during the first year of formal funding. It also notes the extraordinary lengths to which this program has gone to secure cancer control trials and the progress that we have made to date. Of significance is the access to minority populations within the region and the virtual absence of any other oncology caregivers in the area.